Escape
by KuramaandHieiever
Summary: Ryou has escaped from his yami…but was he really only trying to escape himself…? CHAPTER TWO UP! {COMPLETE}
1. Escape

****

Disclaimer:

I don't own Yugioh.

****

Summary:

A poem about Ryou. He escaped from his yami…but was he really only trying to escape himself…?

Well, I wrote this poem in Math class, so don't blame me if it's really bad U_U;;; Please review!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Escape

**__**

Pure brown orbs seem out of place

On my solemn, tearstained face

As the drops of water fall

I remember how I lost it all

A longing for a hint of touch

The wish for eyes that saw too much

I cannot live a life of pain

So here I stand, blood mixed with rain

The full details I'll never tell

Of how my peace became such hell

Everyday I'd run from my fears

And here I am, freefalling tears

I'm the one who deserves to die

Not the one who's been my lie

My dark, my yami, is not to blame

For he's really me, we're one in the same

So have I myself been hurting me?

Does it matter now that I'm free?

Even with my innocence gone

I have no choice but to go on

I hope he finds the light he seeks

One unlike me, not weak…

Weak…

Weak…


	2. Why?

****

Disclaimer:

I don't own Yugioh.

Thanks for the reviews:

****

Mina-chan AMD, Kae, Bakuras-Hell, Sei Kou Ki, pharaoh chrispy, Iced Blood, trefenwyd12

Here's the next and final chapter…I still don't know why I'm making all my poems into fics, but it gives me an excuse not to clean my room! ^.^;;;;

Please review at the end. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why?

Ryou walks down the street, his feet splashing the puddles of water. Covered in blood, he still wonders why Bakura acted the way he did, and why he hurt me that night…

__

'Why…?'

****

I fled the place I used to call home

I had many friends, but now I'm alone

If I run from myself, I'll never escape

I can't run forever; my soul's been raped

Could my dark, my yami, have been the cause?

…No, unlike me, he has no flaws

He was everything that I ever dreamed to be

Psychotic, yet brave…he'd never flee 

Though I deny it, I know that he did this

He's the one who hurt me, though I'd never admit it

The question remains, the question is why?

He can't live without me, why would he want me to die?

Why did he put me through what he has?

I wasn't the cause for his horrible past

But he is for me, if just for that day

I never thought he would hurt me that way

I thought he was supposed to protect me forever

But now that I'm gone, I won't go back ever

He protected me only so he could go on

I knew inside he wished that I were gone

I still wonder why I'm even here

I lift up my hand and wipe the tears

I'm finally free, but it's not as it seems

It's not as nice as I saw in my dreams…

Ryou walks on and on, till he can't any longer. He reaches the Game Shop and looks inside:

__

'I could go in…but then they'd try to help, and that'd only make it worse!'

He never wanted to live with the evil spirit, for it always caused him more pain than happiness. Even if it wasn't literally painful, Ryou didn't enjoy being enslaved by his yami, as I'm sure you wouldn't. What would you feel if you weren't allowed to talk to you friends for fear they'd be hurt? Many don't understand the white-haired hikari, and many think he's bipolar because he certainly can't tell him he has a yami; They'd think him crazy all the same. 

**__**

If you think I'm crazy, I won't argue with you

I can't deny this, can't say it's not true

He still stares into the glass window, wishing to enter. 

__

'But should I tell them the truth?'

****

You came home that night, you'd gone to a bar

And for the first time ever, I don't know who you are…

Though nobody really knows what happened on that rainy day, some people say he went inside the shop, crying his eyes out while trying to explain to his tri-haired friend. Others say that he simply walked by, shrugging it off, thinking that going back to his old life was merely a fantasy. Whatever the case, now a year later, it is known of his whereabouts. 

He no longer lives in the same house, but nearby. He still attends Domino High as a Junior, and has kept in contact with his friends. His yami still resides within the Millennium Ring, and Ryou hasn't been hurt since that night Bakura had come home drunk. He keeps a close eye on his yami, and his yami protects him. It's hard to believe how someone's entire personality can be manipulated by a drink. It's even harder to believe that people actually would create things that cause so many deaths, and then promote drinking it…and then the good people of the world try and correct this mistake, but to no avail.

No one knows _why _Bakura changed, but he's no longer the antisocial spirit he used to be. Ryou did change him, and that proves one thing:

Nothing's impossible…

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading. Please review!

****


End file.
